1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cryogenic fluids. In another aspect, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for processing, transporting and/or storing cryogenic fluids. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to receiving and/or dispensing terminals for cryogenic fluids and to methods of receiving, dispensing and/or storing cryogenic fluids. In still another aspect, the present invention relates a cryogenic fluid system having a floating liquefaction unit receiving a gas from a source, a shuttle vessel for carrying liquefied gas away from the liquefaction unit, and a floating regasification unit for receiving the liquefied gas from the vessel, regasifying the liquefied gas and providing the gas to a distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conveniently, natural gas is transported from the location where it is produced to the location where it is consumed by a pipeline. However, given certain barriers of geography, economics, and/or politics, transportation by pipeline is not always possible, economic or permitted. Without an effective way to transport the natural gas to a location where there is a commercial demand, the gas may be burned as it is produced, which is wasteful or reinjected into a subsurface reservoir which is costly and defers the utilization of the gas.
Liquefaction of the natural gas facilitates storage and transportation of the natural gas (a mixture of hydrocarbons, typically 65 to 99 percent methane, with smaller amounts of ethane, propane and butane). When natural gas is chilled to below its boiling point (in the neighborhood of −260° F. depending upon the composition) it becomes an odorless, colorless liquid having a volume which is less than one six hundredth ( 1/600) of its volume at ambient atmospheric surface temperature and pressure. Thus, it will be appreciated that a 50,000 cubic meter LNG tanker ship is capable of carrying the equivalent of 1.1 billion cubic feet of natural gas.
When LNG is warmed above its boiling point, it boils reverting back to its gaseous form.
The growing demand for natural gas has stimulated the transportation of LNG by special tanker ships. Natural gas produced in remote locations, such as Algeria, Malaysia, Brunei, or Indonesia, may be liquefied and shipped overseas in this manner to Europe, Japan, United States, or neighboring countries needing gas. Typically, the natural gas is gathered through one or more pipelines to a land-based liquefaction facility. The LNG is then loaded onto a tanker equipped with cryogenic compartments (such a tanker may be referred to as an LNG carrier or “LNGC”) by pumping it through a relatively short pipeline. After the LNGC reaches the destination port, the LNG is offloaded by cryogenic pump to a land-based regasification facility, where it may be stored in a liquid state or regasified. If regasified, the resulting natural gas then may be distributed through a pipeline system to various locations where it is consumed.
Of the known liquid energy gases, liquid natural gas is the most difficult to handle because it is so intensely cold. Complex handling, shipping and storage apparatus and procedures are required to prevent unwanted thermal rise in the LNG with resultant regasification. Storage vessels, whether part of LNG tanker ships or land-based, are closely analogous to giant thermos bottles with outer walls, inner walls and effective types and amounts of insulation in between.
There still exists a need in the art for apparatus and methods for processing, transporting, and/or storing LNG.
This and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.